


The Winter Spider

by Midnightquill05



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Agent - Freeform, Hydra Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Winter Soldier - Freeform, winterspider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightquill05/pseuds/Midnightquill05
Summary: A young Peter Parker is brainwashed by Hydra and turned into a better weapon than the Winter Soldier.The Avengers hear of a Shadow Spider, a villain, that's been working for hydra. So when they unmask the Spider and see a 14 year olds face, they do the only thing they can do. Take him in.
Relationships: Hydra Agents & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

***TRIGGER WARNINGS***

\- Brainwashing  
-Torture  
-Death  
-Depression  
-Non-Consensual drug use  
\- Very Graphic Violence


	2. The Making of the Winter Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uncovers the Making of the Winter Spier. All starting with a 6 year old boy.

*3rd person ish P.O.V*

When Peter Parker was six years old he was taken from his home, which had just been raided. He was taken by a group of people wearing black battle clothes with a Red octo logo on it. For the entirety of his sixth year of life he was trained to be able to lie, read body language and lip reading and was taught to speak Russian, German and French. The little boy did not know why he had to learn it, but he did know that if he didn't comply then there would be hell to pay. Above that, he was injected with something that gave him weird abilities. He also had to learn how to use those.

His seventh year of life he was trained to speak Chinese, Italian and Spanish, be able to sneak around and how to slip things into drinks and food. He worked countless hours every day on being perfect. He succeeded at it too. He heard his superiors saying he was "The perfect soldier". He was elated to be making his superiors proud. Then his memory wipes started. He soon lost all memories except his ones with hydra.

His eighth and ninth years of life he was trained to do perfect hand to hand combat, how to throw daggers, and knock someone out. He also had to train his natural abilities. He had to train his sixth sense, his strength and agility and he also had to train his venom. He also, could walk on walls and made natural webbing.

His tenth and eleventh years of life he was trained to know and execute all the ways of killing someone, how to go undercover and how to withstand pain.

Every year up until now, his fourteenth was spent learning every other language, every torture technique, every way of killing someone and perfecting everything he did until that moment.

So now, here we are. To this moment, where Peter is strapped into a chair and was doing a memory and soldier routine.

*Winter Spiders P.O.V*

I was strapped into the chair and was awaiting my daily wipe. I had done my mission for today perfectly, so I shouldn't need my words. Dr. Westcott was preparing the machine and strapping me in and I was sitting there, awaiting. I tensed in readiness at the sound of the switch being flicked and the electricity coursed through my brain. My teeth dug into the leather and my fangs ejected and dug in further. I felt my brain turning into jelly and I reveled in the feeling of the machine being turned off. 

My head stung and it took me a few moments to regain my awareness. I smiled and was moving to allow Dr. Westcott to unstrap me when someone stepped from the wall and spoke.

"Tut tut spider, you need your words today. This day marks day one of the intensive soldier phase. You will receive your words at every wipe... starting... now." Mr. Strough said. He patted my cheek lightly and stepped back. Grabbing the red leather book with the spider on it. I squirmed and pleaded, but it did no good. Dr. Westcott moved as he spoke.

"He's all yours Strough." Then, it began.

" Паук (Spider)

Шесть (six)

Барабан (Drum)

Паркер (Parker)

Яд (Venom)

Страшно (Scared)

Солдат? (Soldier?)"

I fully stilled and then blinked once. My mind was happy, as I said, "готовы соблюдать" (Ready to Comply). 

"Убить ребенка" (Kill the Baby) He said pointing at the bundle in the ground. I nodded and grabbed the Glock in his holster and aimed.

"Радостно" (gladly) I said as I pulled the trigger. The loud cries abruptly silencing. 

"Обратный" (Reverse) he said. I nodded. My head slumped. I was unconscious.


	3. Where did you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels an emotion and tries to cope with it. On the other side of the world, a signal is received.

Winter Spider P.O.V

I sat on my cot, albeit uncomfortable but better than nothing, and flipped through what little memory I had. I remembered the red head girl and her brother, that used to be in my cell with me. Her name on missions was Scarlet Witch, but her name was Wanda, her blonde brother was Pietro. I remember her magic glowing and her brothers speed blurring around me. 

Wanda used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. Pietro taught me how to increase my speed. We all had something that made us close. The three of us were completely compatible. Wanda and Pietro were social and outgoing while I was more quiet and reserved. They said it was because I was part spider, I was supposed to be in the shadows and observant. 

As I lay awake on my cot I remembered the words to Wanda's song. I heard her and Pietro's voice in my mind, perfectly, singing them to me. 

" As you lay here, baby. I will always be with you. Whether we are far or we are near. I am always right here." - Wanda

" You are safe, and you are loved. We will always be by your side, protecting you. Whether you are right, or you are wrong. We will always be there." - Pietro

"So go to sleep, baby. Shut your eyes, and relax, open your mind to the night. Since we are here, you are safe. You are safe, you are loved. You always will be, so shut your eyes, and say goodnight." - Wanda and Pietro.

A warm feeling blossomed in my heart and a single wet tear slid down my cheek. I looked around the room, seeking their presence. They aren't here. I wish they were here though, singing to me and laying with me.

Why do I feel like this?

Wanda's P.O.V

We were all sitting in the lounge room of the tower. Pietro and I were curled together on the right side of the couch, Natasha and Bruce together on the other. Tony and Pepper were sitting at the chairs playing chess. Steve and Bucky were on the love seat together reading. Clint was on the other side of the room playing darts with Sam.

I was smiling at the feeling of home when all of a sudden I went rigid and all I could see was a location, Siberia. All I could hear where deathly frightening familiar words. Sung by a painstakingly familiar voice.

"As you lay here, baby. I will always be with you. Whether we are far or we are near. I am always right here. You are safe, and you are loved. We will always be by your side, protecting you. Whether you are right, or you are wrong. We will always be there. So go to sleep, baby. Shut your eyes, and relax, open your mind to the night. Since we are here, you are safe. You are safe, you are loved. You will always be, so shut your eyes, and say goodnight..." 

Winter Spider, Spidey, was alive. He was alive... but that must mean... 

"Oh god."

Pietro's P.O.V

All of a sudden Wanda went rigid. Everyone shot upright at the sound of her body shooting up and stilling. We all looked at her and saw the facial expressions of a vision. Her eyes were glossy and blank, and her body was still as stone. All of a sudden though, familiar lyrics by a familiar voice rung through the air. My blood ran cold at them.

""As you lay here, baby. I will always be with you. Whether we are far or we are near. I am always right here. You are safe, and you are loved. We will always be by your side, protecting you. Whether you are right, or you are wrong. We will always be there. So go to sleep, baby. Shut your eyes, and relax, open your mind to the night. Since we are here, you are safe. You are safe, you are loved. You will always be, so shut your eyes, and say goodnight..." 

My face paled dramatically as Wanda said "Oh god" and slumped and fell towards the floor. Steve shot up and caught her. Everyone was shocked at my, abnormal, inability to move. 

Wanda and I turned towards each other and nodded. She moved into my arms and started to sob brokenly. I couldnt help it and i contributed tears and guttural sobs. How could they? They told us he was dead, slaughtered. 

"He's... alive, barely." She whispered. Another guttural sob tore through my throat.

"Where...." I asked... horror tearing through my veins as I already knew the answer.

"Siberia..." She whispered. Gasps of pain and horror reminded us that we werent alone.

'' Wanda, suit up. Lets go get our little brother." I said loudly as i pulled her to her feet and started walking towards my room. I stopped though, in suprise when I heard Steve speak.

"You heard him, Avengers Assemble, Looks like we're going to siberia. Lets go kick Hydra's butt." He said. Everyone seemed to be pulled back to reality then, because suddenly everyone was moving and getting ready for a mission.

That mission, you may ask? Well, we're saving Wanda and I's little brother. 


	4. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Assemble and head to Siberia to save the Winter Spider.

3rd person P.O.V The avengers were debriefing in the quinjet when Steve spoke a question everyone was scared to ask. "Who are we even rescuing? Why is He/Her so important?" He asked hesitantly. Wanda frowned and Pietro shook.

"We are saving the Winter-Spider." Wanda spoke quietly, cautiously looking to Bucky, who had paled dramatically and slightly shook in his best friends arms.

"Tell us about the... Winter Spider..." Bucky asked, still in Steve's arms.

"He is currently 14 years old. No one knows his name, parents or even how long he's been with Hydra, all I know is he wasn't willing..." Wanda continued. Bucky gasped in horror.

"14... He's Fourteen..." He whispered solemnly.

'' He was... altered by a Radioactive spider, which gave him his powers. He has been undergoing the mind wipes since he was about six. He was trained through the same program the Winter Soldier went through... He is supposedly twice as powerful as said soldier. His known powers are: Sticking to any surface, A sixth sense, Natural webbing, Venom, Infinite Flexibility, A healing factor and able to blend into shadows. He is also incredibly fast and as strong, if not stronger than the Hulk" Tony said as he read from his tablet. No doubt he had hacked into Hydras database.

"We were cellmates... We love him like a little brother... We were told he was killed during the presidents assassination mission. One he completed. Along with the vigorous training and mindwipes he is also heavily abused. He is also malnourished since, at full power, he could kill everyone and escape **(hehe)."** Pietro said.

"we are approaching the landing point. Everyone, get ready to kick some ass." Clint said.

"3...2...1" Natasha counted down from the corner.

"Language!!" Steve said. The quinjet landed and everyone exited. "Avengers... fight!" 

Winter Spider P.O.V

I was sitting on my cot when the intruder alarm went off. Strough went into my room with the spider book. He looked scared. 

"The avengers are here. Suit up" He said as he threw me my suit. As soon as I finished putting it on he spoke again. 

"Паук (Spider)" I started to shake and cry, knowing what was coming.

"Шесть (six)" I started to violently shake, I was clawing at my arms.

" Барабан (drum)" My head started to spin. I was scared. My sense screamed at me.

"Паркер (Parker)" I threw up blood. I had an empty stomach.

"Яд (venom)" I stilled. My mind was blank.

"Страшно (scared)" My muscles coiled, i was ready for mission.

"Солдат? (soldier?)" I was ready, i grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"готовы соблюдать (ready to comply)" I spoke monotone.

"Mission, Kill the avengers. They are here." 

'' Gladly, sir" I said as I walked out. I felt the urge to kill, so I whipped a blade out and slit Strough's throat as I passed him. I walked down the labyrinth of halls until I came face to face with the traitor.

"Winter- Spider?" He asked.

"YOU TRAITOR" I roared as I jumped on the ceiling and ran. I dropped onto his shoulders and we started to dance. I got in a few Knicks with my knife and shot him once when two beautiful red heads came into view.

"Spidey, baby its me, Wanda." The younger one said. I cocked my head, I knew her? I sensed something coming towards my shoulder and leaned. I snatched a knife out of the traitors hands.

"Mission Report: Kill the Avengers. Leave no one standing." I spoke monotone as I jumped to the ceiling to avoid an attack from the oncoming avengers. The one named Wanda, shed a tear. She mouthed the word "sorry" before she spoke.

"everyone... move from below him..." She said solemnly. What was she doing? "Обратный (reverse)" She said. Then I understood. I fell into unconsciousness and fell from the ceiling, colliding with the floor.


	5. Feelings and Diagnostics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters trauma is revealed and Peter admits he has a weakness, his feelings.

Bucky P.O.V

The boy had gone unconscious just at the word ‘reverse’ I shivered in slight recognition and sadness. No person should ever be subject to this but, a fourteen-year-old boy? That crosses the line for me. An unwilling 14-year-old should not have gone through that type of torture. 

The boy hit the ground and I picked him up. We started to run back to the quinjet, each of us fighting as needed. 

We flew back home and rested. The following day Bruce walked in looking solemn and defeated. Natasha broke the depressed silence.

“So… how is he?” She asked, guarded because of Bruce’s expression.

“He is… awful. Bucky went through all nine circles of hell and back. This kid did it tenfold.” Bruce said and then sighed. “I peeked at some DNA… he seems to be about fifty percent spider. He has actual arachnid DNA mingled with his human DNA. Explains the powers.” Bruce said solemnly.

“I can’t believe it… that’s… terrible.” I said dejectedly, this kid is a survivor. I don’t understand how he withstood all the treatment.

“There is one more thing…” Bruce said cautiously, which peaked my interest. He sounded like he didn’t want to say it but had too.

‘’What, Bruce?” Steve said, signaling with his hands to keep talking.

“He got the serum…” Bruce whispered, but we heard it. We heard it. Steve hissed, I gasped and choked, Tony sucked in a sharp breath, Clint and Natasha growled and Sam walked out of the room, shaking.

“He’s only fourteen...” I whispered. “He cant have gotten it… he got the serum and the name… oh my god.” I said. 

“Bucky…” Steve whispered.

“He is the next me. The Winter-Spider, is the new and improved Winter Soldier.” I said sadly. 

“Oh-“Steve choked out.

“I wonder how many Parents he’s killed.” I said stiffly, the anger and guilt settling in. Tony gasped.

“hey Buck, you can’t talk like that, it wasn’t really you.” Tony said. Steve, my best friend, hugged me tight. Fridays voice rang loudly throughout the silent depressed room.

“It seems that the spider is awake and in distress.” We all shot up and ran towards the elevator. 

Winter Spider P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of a mattress and blankets on me. After further inspection I felt restraints on my wrists and ankles. I panicked, I didn’t know where I was, who was with me and why I was here. I opened my eyes and screamed due to the pain the bright white lights inflicted. Due to my enhanced senses I could hear about five pairs of feet running towards my room. I stilled completely. The door opened and surprisingly, the Winter Soldier walked in. Then a lanky man with big glasses followed. Then Black Widow??!! and a blonde man walked in. Then Tony Stark walked in.

“Good, Spider, you are awake. You’ve been out about two days, we were worried.” The lanky one asked. “My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, but you may either call me Bruce or Doctor Banner.” He added on, probably due to my confused facial expression.

“My name is Na- “She started when I cut her off.

“Black Widow- big fan. I want to be just like you. On missions you’re my inspiration. I used the widow lock maneuver on the Presidential Mission. You must have recognized it.” I said. They seemed surprised at the sound of my voice.

“I did recognize it, thank you.” She said stiffly.

“Im Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Sexy, whatever you want to call me works.” The blond man said. I snorted when he said Sexy.

“I am James Buchanan Barnes. The winter soldier. Bucky, whatever works for you.” He said then the door opened, and my heart swelled at the two in the door.

“Wanda?? ... Pietro??” I asked, my voice sounded so damn hopeful that I flinched.

“Yes, Spidey, its us.” Pietro said.

“Oh Spidey! I missed you!” Wanda said as she ran over and hugged me.

“I… I think that’s what I feel… want… I- I missed you too” I said, I felt something. I had feelings!


	6. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Spider wakes up and shares a moment with Wanda and Natasha. Later in the night he also has a moment with Bucky.

Spider P.O.V

My body ached and my head pounded when I came to. I blinked once, twice, three times at the sound of someone singing.

At the fourth blink I remembered who the person was. At the fifth, I recognized the song. It was a song used by Hydra in order for us to bond with one another. We would sing it in pairs or groups and we would hopefully form bonds.

Black Widow and Wanda were singing it as they puttered and worked on a puzzle. This went on for about three minutes. When the next song, another familiar one, played they dedicated themselves to the puzzle.

"I miss the times we embraced. I miss the times we shared. I miss the laughs and cries we shared. I miss you..." Wanda sang quietly. I could pick up the emotion in it, it sent a pang through my chest.

"I missed you too my dear, the times, the laughs, the cries, I missed as well. But I am here now, and we will have many, many more." I sang softly, but loud enough for both to hear. Both of their heads snapped up and they both jumped up and twisted. Wanda had tears in her eyes and Black Widow looked impressed.

Wanda jumped up in beat with a sob and clung onto me like a life line. "Oh Spidey, I missed you so much! They told us you were dead... we-" She blabbered, I cut her off.

"It's not your fault. You are here now." I whispered. Not accustomed to my voice yet.

"Im glad you are awake Spider. How do you feel" Black Widow said with a softness that I assumed not many saw.

"I feel fine Ms. Widow. Thank you."

"Natasha." She corrected.

"Natasha." I repeated. She released a warm smile that made me repeat the action. Wanda gasped lightly and gleamed at my little smile. Natasha hugged me as well before leaving the room.

*Time skip brought to you by: Laziness*

_I was in the Avengers tower, dressed in the awful Winter Spider suit. I was emotionless other than pure excitement and glee._

_I walked into the common room and saw Natasha and Wanda sitting on the couch. They heard me enter and turned to me and smiled._

_The smile didnt last long._

_"Peter! What are you doing!" Wanda yelled._

_"Peter?" Natashas voice questioned._

_"Im doing my Job, sorry, not really, this is gonna hurt." I said beore i used my natural webbing to hang them from the ceiling with a noose. They plead for help and i only chuckled._

_I kicked and punched them for what felt like hours. Then I pulled out a gun from my holster and shot them both in the head perfectly. Their bodys relaxed instantly._

_I laughed maniaclly._

_" Spider!!" Somone yelled urgently. I looked around but no one was there._

_"SPIDER!" They yelled again, from no where._

_"COME ON KID WAKE UP!" They yelled again, wake up? Was i asleep._

"SPIDER COME ON!" Someone yelled as I shot up and onto the ceiling.

I looked down and saw the Winter Soldier. 

"Kid, come down, it was just a nightmare. Everyone is okay. You didn't hurt anyone. I promise." He said. He layed onto my bed and opened his arms as if he knew I wanted comfort. "Come on, lets go back to sleep kid, its only 3 am" he said. I nodded and let myself fall to the bed.

"How did you-" I started when he cut me off.

"I get them too, all the time." he said as he pulled me into him. I sighed contently and nuzzled closer. I felt the vibrations from his laughter in his chest. I didn't know why, but I knew I was okay in this position. With the Winter Soldier here I felt like I could relax.

"You may call me Bucky, kid, you are the second person allowed to call me that." He said and smiled at me. He saw my smile quickly turn down. "What's wrong kid?" He asked cautiously.

"Bucky?" I asked, hesitant and scared.

"Yes?" He replied just as cautious.

"I-I think my name is Peter." I whispered. The feeling of trusting someone exhausted me and I Immediately fell asleep. I trusted this man. I don't know why, or how, but I do.


	7. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has awakened...

Peters P.O.V

I woke up feeling warm, and comfort.

Something was wrong.

There was an arm around me, and a body behind me. I stiffened. It moved.

I jumped to the ceiling and the body shot up. It was a- very attractive- man. 

"Peter!" The man- Bucky-said.

"Кто этот Питер?" (Who is Peter?) I asked. 

"Ты Питер." (You're Peter) He said

"Я?" (I am?) I asked. I don't remember. "Ты кто?" (who are you?) I asked.

"Джеймс Барнс. Зимний солдат." (James Barnes. Winter Soldier.) 

Then It clicked. Flashes of bodies, dead and alive, flitted across my mind. A young child, then teenager, training. The same child and teenager killing. Then me.

I killed those people. Men, Women, Children. Dead. 

Then an image of myself in a black suit with a blood red spider on it flashed. Then the words Winter and Spider rang through my head. Then the words

Паук (Spider)  
Шесть (six)  
Барабан (Drum)  
Паркер (Parker)  
Яд (Venom)  
Страшно (Scared)

I thought that I should be scared. I wasn't. 

"Пожалуйста, сойди сейчас Питер" (please come down now Peter) Bucky said.

"Помню... мои родители... Мертвых... мои друзья мертвы ... им в одиночку" (I remember...my parents dead...my friends dead... im alone) I whispered.

"Ты меня Питер. А остальные мстители." (You have me Peter. And the rest of the avengers.) He said. When he said the word avengers, the word submit ran through my ears. Then I remembered it. All of it. Everything I did, everything I was going to do. A sob wracked through my body. Recognition clicked in Bucky's face. He knew what just happened.

"Peter, remember English now?" He asked softly.

"Don't wanna...is hard " I said slowly, trying to find my words. He nodded.

"Как я могу помочь?" (how can I help) He asked.

"Хотите... Ванда" (want... wanda) I said

"Я могу это сделать" ( I can do that) He said. He pressed a button and spoke. "Ванда в медотсек. Питер нуждается в тебе. Говорите по-русски, его английский грубый" (Wanda to the med bay.he needs you. Speak Russian, his English is rough.) He said, then his words rang through the room. I flinched.

"Паук... Его хорошо мой ребенок Паук" (Spider! Its okay my baby spider) Wanda said as she rushed in the room. She slowly approached my bed and laid out, then held her arms open. I understand what she wanted and I crawled above the bed and dropped. She squeezed me too her. 

"Что не так мой ребенок?" ( Whats wrong my baby?) She said. 

"Помню. Im монстра. Меня должны убить." (I remember. Im a monster, I should be killed.) I said. She let out a guttural sob and Bucky sat down in front of me, looking angry.

"Нет. Ты не заслуживаешь смерти. и вы обыкновение.." (No. You don't deserve to die, and you wont.) He said sternly. Wetness creeping down his cheeks.

"He's awake! Hi spider!" Tony Stark said loudly as he walked in. I flinched and looked at Bucky questioningly. 

"Что он говорит?" (what is he saying?) I asked.

"Он приветствует тебя. Он не говорит по-русски. " (He is greeting you. He doesn't speak Russian.) He translated. "He doesn't know English. Hydras brain wash process was different for him. He became a literal different person. Winter Spider, Spider and This, Peter are all different people. Winter Spider is Hydras weapon, Spider is a mix of hydra and Peter, and Peter is him right now. Peter never learned English. " He said to the man. The words went right over my head,

"Friday, turn on Protocol super spy, on setting Russian." Tony said.

"Yes boss." A female voice said. I jumped and searched for the voice. With no success. 

"Привет Тони Старк. Меня зовут Питер. Im извините за то, что Ive сделано" (Hi Tony Stark. My name is Peter. Im sorry for what I've done.) I said.

"He said, Hi Tony Stark. My name is Peter. Im sorry for what I've done." The female voice spoke.

"Tell him, it is not your fault. That wasn't you, no one blames you." Tony Stark said. "And tell him to call me Tony" he added.

"Он сказал, что это не твоя вина. Это был не ты, никто тебя не винит, и зовешь меня Тони." (He said, it is not your fault. That wasn't you, no one blames you, and call me tony) The female voice said. 

"Это пятница. Тони Си. Это означает, искусственный интеллект, это робот, который делает вещи, чтобы помочь нам" (That is Friday. Tonys AI. It means Artificial Intelligence, it is a robot that does things to help us out) Natasha said from the doorway.

"Баки, им устал, я могу спать сейчас?" (Bucky, im tired. May I sleep now?) I asked.

"Да спать ребенка паука, вы в безопасности и любил." (Yes sleep baby spider, you are safe and loved.) Bucky said, As soon as he said that I was drifting into sleep. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I felt Wanda get up and I shuffled forward in the bed. Then let sleep over come me.

Bucky's P.O.V

Once Peter fell asleep we all left the med bay room. In the hall Nat grabbed my arm and linked it with hers and smiled coyly.

"He called you Bucky? Anyone who does that other then Steve gets their head bit off." She said with a smirk that could put Slytherin house to shame.

"I allowed him too, yes." I said curtly.

"I see." She said.

"Hows the spider!?" Clint asked as he dropped down from the vents. 

"He is fine. His real self, Peter, is waking up." I said. As I sat on the couch next to Pietro.

"We need to teach him English. Who taught Wanda English?" I asked.

"Steve and I did." Natasha said, now invested in the conversation.

"Will you help him? He trusts you, me, Wanda and Pietro best. " I asked, concerned for scaring the kid. 

"You are worried about him." Wanda said confused from where she plopped on the couch across from me and Pietro. 

"I see that aswell." Natasha said from next to Wanda.

"Stop harping on him. Now. Wouldn't you feel protective if you found a teenager from the Red Room?" Steve said from next to Tony on the love seat.

"Hey! We are having a family meeting without us!" Sam said as he, Bruce and Clint walked in.

"We are talking about Spider, now known as Peter." I said.

"Okay cool!" Clint said as he plopped down on the love seat, Bruce got behind Natasha and she leaned into him. Sam sat on one of the chairs.

"His Hydra training was different than mine. His wipes made him a whole new person. He had three personalities, Winter Spider, Spider and Peter." I said.

" That... that's..." Sam started to say but couldn't finish.

"Yeah." Clint said. "If that were my kids I..." He started but choked up.

"Bucky... I have to ask something..." Steve said carefully.

"Spit out, Punk." I said. 

"We got you back two years ago... he has been there for 8... did you ever train with him or do missions with him...?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"I- yes. I trained Winter Spider and was cell mates with him for a year. I didn't know his age, other than that he was young. I treated him like he was a china doll, I protected him with my life, even as... Winter Soldier..." I said solemnly. I didn't like remembering. 

"Ты любишь его?" (You love him?) Natasha asked. Every Russian speaker (Myself, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro) gasped. They all looked at me.

"Да, но я не знаю как. Он спас меня от себя, заставил вспомнить Стива когда я падала. " (yes, but I don't know how, he saved me from myself. Made me remember Steve when I was falling.) I said. Wanda and Natasha's eyes softened and Pietros eyes became filled with Recognition. 

"У него будет лучший друг в тебе" (He will have the best friend in you" Wanda said. Nats face became guarded and so did Pietros. I nodded.

"What just happened?" Clint asked, eating from a bucket of popcorn, looking attentive as if he were watching a movie.

"A movie moment." I said. Then sighed. 

"Indeed, a movie moment." Nat said wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear things up... Hydras training had Peter and winter spider completely different mindsets. Unlike Bucky, Winter Spider didn't go back into peter, it went into spider. So Peter only existed before he was kidnapped, and is awakening now.
> 
> And I didn't feel like writing all in Russian so pretend Peters thoughts weren't English. As of now all he speaks is Russian and German until the middle of this chapter.
> 
> And if you are wondering why Peters English is off its because Spider wasn't allowed to speak English unless needed on a mission as Winter Spider. Peter never learned English.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *two years later*
> 
> Peter and Bucky have a heartfelt conversation and Peter finds home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter! 
> 
> I repeat 
> 
> This is not the last chapter!

*2 years later (time skip brought to you by le plot*

Peter was doing better. He was now sixteen and had developed his personality, one that everyone loves. Peter discovered he had an affinity and love of physics, engineering, Genetic science and Forensic science. He also loved sparring with Natasha, since Bucky refused to spar with Peter and Everyone else was either scared to or scared to hurt him. He became the Spider and patrolled around New York at night to help “protect the little guy” His friendship grew with Bucky, but so did his love.

Peters P.O.V

I was in my lab listening to my playlist Tony made for me. The song swiftly changed from “Hit me with your best shot” by Pat Benatar to “Heartbreaker” by Pat Benatar. I was working on adjustments to Bucky’s metal arm. I thought that it would be beneficial to remove the star for him and add a “B” instead. Hydra didn’t deserve to have any part of Bucky. 

I heard the doors open and Bucky’s footfalls and smiled. “Hey Bucky!” I said, still working on a attaching a wire to the arm. A spark flew up in my face and I hollered. “It worked!” I cheered.

“What did?” He asked, then added disapprovingly “You are going to give me a heart attack, having sparks by your face by that.” 

“Well… don’t get mad…” I said sheepishly.

“Peter…: He said sternly and worriedly. He walked over to me and cocked his head in confusion, then he gasped in realization. “Kid!” he stared at the hunk of metal with an emotionless face. “is that…” he whispered.

“yeah… it is” I said I looked up and made eye contact with him. His eyes shone with unshed tears. 

“It’s amazing…” He said. I smiled widely.

“Its done.” I said triumphantly.

“It-“ He started but I cut him off.

“It is ready to be put on” I said. “I made some adjustments. The joints are much swifter at moving, if you tap the button on your wrist once the arm will turn to a flesh color, if you tap twice it will connect your comms directly to me, three taps is to send your location to me, four taps is to call me for back up, five taps sends an alert to Friday to call for everyone. I also replaced the star with a Red and Black “B” for Bucky or Barnes, your choice.” I looked back up to him when I paused my rambling to see the tears falling down his face.

“Why… change the star?” He asked suddenly.

“Hydra doesn’t deserve any part of you, any claim or passion of you, they don’t deserve.” I said firmly as I walked over and sat on the couch.

“Peter… this is amazing but why? You have all these materials and you first build me an arm?” He asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

“Because Bucky, you mean the most to me. You are my number one, I’m my number two. You are first, and always will be. You saved me from Hydra and saved me from myself. Its my turn to save you.” I said quietly.  
“Kid, you…I…” He tried to say but choked on his words. He tried again, “You and Stevie, you’re my number ones. If anything, ever…” He trailed off in anguish.

“Im here and staying here. It’s not easy to get rid of me if I want to stay somewhere.” I joked. I was looking at his eyes, and I knew what was happening, but I didn’t stop it. I was falling in love, no scratch that, I am in love. 

Bucky’s P.O.V

I sat on the couch next Peter, He seemed lost in thought, zoned out as he looked at me. I soon lost myself to though as well. I had spent two years with this kid and found everything. I found someone who needed protecting, care and attention. I found my other piece. 

I scolded myself, He can’t love you. It’s dangerous. 

I was lost in my thought when I felt a warm pair of lips on mine and shocks running through my nervous system. 

Peters P.O.V

I snapped out of the quick second of thoughtlessness when Bucky unconsciously leaned towards me, eyes closed. I realized what was happening, or what could happen and moved. I met his lips in the middle and connected. As soon as our lips touched every inch of myself was on fire, sparking from the connection. 

Sooner than I would have preferred I pulled back to breathe. Bucky looked at me in shock and fear, but only for a split second. After he saw my face, or more my expression, his face melted into a relaxed gaze. His eyes pooled with love and a shock ran up my spine. 

“Peter-“ He started as soon as I said, “Amazing.” He stopped and looked at me and a warm, genuine smile graced his face and I melted. 

“Finally!” A female voice said. Both me and Bucky snapped our heads toward the sound and saw Wanda and Natasha sitting on stools. Natasha handed Wanda a fifty-dollar bill. 

“Drat” Natasha said.

“Peter, Tell him you insolent fool!” Wanda softly ordered. I still recoiled slightly at the word fool, but it got the point across.

“Bucky, I love you, you fixed me and then stayed with me. You protect me and nurture me and care for you. I need you in my life, I need you.” I said, emotion washing over each word.

“Peter, I love you too.” Bucky said. His warm smile came back as he grabbed me and pulled me onto his chest and held me tight. 

I finally understood what Tony meant about a home. 

This, this feeling, being in Bucky’s embrace. That. That right there, was home.


	9. Coping Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally discovers he likes self harm as a form of coping against his demons.
> 
> This is a short but IMPORTANT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self Harm :(
> 
> So this chapter starts to delve into the explanation of Peter and Winter-Spider.

Peters POV I was alone in the tower for the weekend. I didn't mind it but I missed Bucky, a lot. We had only kissed but his touches lit me on fire. We kept It a secret though, at least until Im 18 he said. I was sitting alone in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, fighting my demons and a voice in my head called Winter Spider, my name when I was with HYDRA. He kept chanting 'Kill, Pain, Torture" over and over and I was having a panic attack as well. I was so distracted by my destructive thoughts that I shattered the glass in my hand, I noticed because when the glass cut my hand, the Winter Spider stopped speaking.

"Peter, you have minor cuts sustained on your palms, may I suggest treating them?" FRIDAY said politely.

"No Ms. FRIDAY, I am okay, Don't report this to Mr. Stark or Bucky please, and any other future incidents." I said, ideas blooming in my head.

"I will not report them, but if asked specifically I will have to report." She said.

"That's okay, I doubt they will ask if I am self harming." I whispered to myself.

Two hours later the Winter Spider started talking again, ordering me to kill or torture, so I grabbed the shard of glass I kept from earlier and sliced my arm near my elbow. I hissed at the stinging but then sighed contentedly at the lack of emotional distress.

* Time Skip*

4 hours later I woke up from a nightmare. The Winter Spider was talking, but instead of searching for the shard of glass I tried talking back.

_" Winter Spider?" I asked_

**_"Yes?"_ **

_"Why do you keep trying to get me to kill, or torture?"_

" _ **Because it helps us, the pain, we need it to stay sane. If you dont, ill keep chanting."**_

_"Could we... be friends?"_

**_"We already are. We are not the same person. The winter spider is a whole different person. If my personality had a body, we would look very different."_ **

_"So if i keep hurting myself you wont chant?"_

**_"Yes. I wont chant even if you dont do it. You need it for yourself."_ **

_"Okay Winter Spider, I'm Peter."_

**_"Hi Peter. I think we will be good friends."_ **

_"Me too."_

**_"Peter?"_ **

_"yes?"_

**_"Where my personality was made... i had a friend... can you find him? You will like him."_ **

_"Whats his name?"_

**_"Wade. Wade Wilson. He also goes by Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. Let me take the reins when we find him."_ **


	10. Deadpool, Wade Wilson and Winter Spider, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tracks down Wade, Re unites with Bucky, and makes a discovery.

  
Peters P.O.V

I heard the Quinjet land on the towers roof and raced up to meet Bucky, and everyone else. 

  
I got outside and saw Bucky walk off the platform first. We made eye contact and I started sprinting towards him. I jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him fiercely. He winced slightly and I recoiled and flung myself back about ten feet. "You are hurt?" I asked as everyone else came off the platform.

  
"Just a few cuts." He said at the same time Steve said "Dislocated shoulder, its already fully healed, just sore.". Bucky glared at Steve and I glared at Bucky. 

  
"Peter!" Wanda said. She ran to me and gripped me fiercely. 

  
"Where is Pietro?" I asked, not seeing him in the crowd.

  
"We... we lost him." Natasha said as she joined in our hug.

  
"Oh... oh Wanda!" I said, she must be feeling awful. 

  
"Its alright Peter, his last words were to not cry and to take care of you. I knew it would happen sooner or later." She said with a soft smile.

  
'' Kid!" Mr. Stark said. 

  
"Hey Mr. Stark!" I said, then the rambling started.

  
"So to recap, you built an AI, Adjusted your Suit, and learned to make pancakes?"

  
"Yes, I did!" I said.

  
"Good Boy! Now you can... Peter?" Mr. Stark said. As soon as the words Good Boy left his mouth Winter Spider showed me a flash back and I went rigid. I let Winter Spider take the reins while I was processing.

  
Winter Spider P.O.V

  
"Peter?" Bucky said

  
"Not Peter." I said stiffly back.

  
"What...?" Black Widow said. I felt a prickling feeling in my neck and ran. I dove off the edge of the tower and let myself fall. I landed on the hard ground and ran. I decided that we should now look for Wade. I closed my eyes and focused and felt myself slip backwards as Peter came forward.

  
Peter P.O.V

  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I went to the corner lot ahead of me and got a map and pen, with money I found on the sidewalk. I remembered a news video I saw on the television at the tower and put red dots and lines all over the map. I also wrote down ETA's for the locations. 

  
They all rounded around a building in the city.

**"Lets go then! It would be a quick run if we take the back alleys and over these few buildings."** Winter spider said.

"Okay. Lets go." I said as I started sprinting through the back alley ways. The route from the map, which was now burning in a trash bin, memorized. 

*Time Skip brought to you be Le Plot*

I jumped off the tall building and landed in front of my destination. Which appeared to be an apartment building. I slowly slipped back in my mind and let Winter Spider take over, i dont really know how to spy and stuff like that.

Winter Spider P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around as I entered. There were two emergency exists in the lobby, and ten windows by the ceiling. I walked up to the desk, which was empty and grabbed the binder on it. It was a log of the Residents. 

Under the section "W" was Wade Wilson, apartment number 394 _**(hehe HP anyone?)**_. I remembered that and put the binder back and walked towards the stairs.

I walked up to floor five and took two halls to apartment 394. I paused and knocked on the door. There was no answer but I could hear someone groan from inside the room. I stepped back and kicked the door in. A person jumped up from the couch and was holding two Katanas. 

"Who in the fuck are you? and why are you in my apartment??" He asked. "Yeah he is Kinda cute" he paused. "he looks underaged though."

"Weapon X, Hydra lab. Subject P19113407. Next to subject W28225607." I said, the phrase burned into my memory.

"Spider?" Wade asked.

"Yes. Last time you saw me was when I was first put into this body. He was young." I said.

"That's kind of creepy." Wade said, "imagine being put into someone elses-" He started when I cut him off.

"Кто-то слушает нас за дверью." (someone is listening to us outside the door) I said. He replied tensely.

"Угрозу?" (threat?" He asked.

"Нет, смысл меня не предупреждает. Я думаю, это сосед, который услышал твой громкий голос." (No, the sense isnt alerting me. I think its a neighbor that heard your loud voice.) I replied snidely. "Theyre gone" I said as i heard the retreating steps.

"Cool" He said as he sat down.

"Ive got to go. Im probably being searched for." I said, looking at the time.

"You better hurry, then. Come back soon." He replied. I nodded and jumped out the window and started back towards the tower.


End file.
